


[Podfic of] Between the Trees

by Dirigibledaisy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length varies by chapter, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Series, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This length is in general, nonsequential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirigibledaisy/pseuds/Dirigibledaisy
Summary: (This summary is the original from the author, tumblr link is in the body of the fic) A collection of naruto prompt responses I have written, and will continue to write. These and a few other stories I have not published on ao3 are all originally posted on tumblr. The stories here are all NaruHina in different times, places, situations, and understandings of one another.





	[Podfic of] Between the Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669729) by [utsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsu/pseuds/utsu). 



> Note from the narrator: I'm very excited to begin recording podfics for one of my favorite authors! For the Between the Trees series, I'm not sure yet that I'll record explicit material(although I highly recommend reading it!) but that may change later. For now, I'm going to just record what catches my eye, but I'll link to the specific chapter in each body of work. Also, if you have any critique on my reading I'd love to hear it! Thank you!

[Master list for author's fics on tumblr](https://utsus.tumblr.com/fics)

 

_Please check out the rest of their work!_  
  


[Chapter 1 Original Written](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669729/chapters/17466868)

 

[Please click here for the Mp3 from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nxgaoumiiy81tv8/Between%20the%20Trees%20by%20Utsu.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Please click here for Mp3 from Google Chrome](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bgK54vGIIzx0fiFhChn8spiled8XhFpC)  
  
  
_Thank you!_


End file.
